O herói lendário e a princesa carmesim da ruina
by Khyzaru
Summary: Existe a teoria sobre o multiverso, que acredita que existe infinitas realidade diferentes com infinitas historias e possibilidades, em uma dessas realidades aliens e demônios coexistem no mesmo universo, nessa história o herói que salvou o universo Ben Tennyson acaba encontrando a princesa carmesim da ruina: Rias Gremory.(Benxharem).
1. Chapter 1

O herói lendário e a princesa carmesim da ruina.

Capitulo 1: A morte do herói.

 **Bellwood**

Fazia um mês desde a última batalha com Vilgax, nessa luta Ben tinha escapado por pouco da morte quando a nave de Vilgax explodiu, mas nem tudo tinha sido apenas coisas ruins, além de ter salvo Bellwood da destruição, ter prendido Albedo, Ben conseguiu adquirir o SuperOmnitrix e com ele suas formas supremas, se tornando assim ainda mais poderoso do que ele já era, apesar de Ben ter sacrificado seu antigo Omnitrix para poder vencer Vilgax.

Ben agora estava dirigindo o seu carro indo em direção ao senhor Sorvete, fazia um tempo que ele não tomava nenhum dos sorvetes do qual ele amava tanto, para Ben o senhor Sorvete era como uma dadiva dos céus, o seu nível de adoração por essas delicias geladas beirava a idolatria.

Ben estava quase chegando ao seu destino quando um grito de socorro chamou sua atenção.

'' SOCORRO! ALGUEM ME AJUDE!'' Uma voz feminina e aguda caiu sobre os ouvidos de Ben, ele conseguiu notar que essa voz está recheada de desespero.

Ben estacionou o carro na primeira vaga que conseguiu encontrar, ele desligou o carro, abriu a porta do motorista e saiu de dentro do carro, em seu rosto ele carregava uma enorme carranca, Ben estava visivelmente aborrecido, ele fechou a porta e começou a correr na direção de onde via a voz.

'' Porcaria, esse tipo de coisa sempre acontece na hora do Senhor Sorvete.'' Ben reclamou com uma voz manhosa enquanto fazia beicinho.

Ben correu até uma praça pública que havia uma fonte no centro da mesma, em volta dela havia vários bancos feitos de mármore e pintados de branco, com vários postes de luz em volta mas os mesmos estavam apagados já que estava de dia.

Os olhos de Ben percorreram toda a extensão do local na procurada da dona daquela voz, Ben deduziu que devia ser uma garota que estava pedindo ajuda pela tonalidade da voz, então os olhos de Ben avistaram uma garota ajoelhada na frente da fonte da praça, ela estava cobrindo o rosto com suas mãos, parecia que ela estava chorando.

'' Ei, é você está bem?'' Ben rapidamente caminhou em direção a garota, ele parou de pé em frente a garota.

Ben pode notar que a garota tinha longos cabelos lisos que eram negros como a noite, o seu cabelo se estendia até a cintura da garota, ela estava vestindo uma blusa branca de mangas curtas, uma saia preta que ia até a altura do seu joelho e sandálias pretas com salto alto.

Ben corou um pouco quando percebeu que a garota tinha seios bastante fartos, ele não era um pervertido mas ainda era um adolescente de sangue quente, era impossível uma visão como aquela não mexer com os seus hormônios juvenis.

A garota parou de chorar olhou para cima com os olhos marejados e olhou para Ben com um olhar confuso.

'' Quem é você?'' A garota perguntou com uma voz franca e tremula.

Ben então começou a coçar a sua nuca com a mão direita e deu um sorriso nervoso para a garota.

'' Bem meu nome é Ben, Bem Tennyson, eu ouvi o seu grito por ajuda e vim aqui o mais rápido que pude, em que posso ajuda-la?'' Ben perguntou tentando parecer o mais reconfortante possível para a garota.

A garota então cobriu os olhos com suas mãos, ela se levantou ficando de pé apenas a um metro de distância de Ben, os lábios da garota começaram a se mover lentamente, até que se formou em sua boca um sorriso sádico.

'' Você poderia morrer por mim?'' A garota perguntou com uma voz maliciosa mas em um tom bastante baixo quase inaudível.

'' Hã? O Que?'' Ben balbuciou com uma expressão confusa estampada em sua face, ele não conseguiu compreender o que a garota tinha dito.

'' Você poderia repetir? Eu não entendi direito o que você disse. He he.'' Ben perguntou com timidez enquanto coçava sua nuca nervosamente.

'' Eu disse...'' A garota disse agora com uma voz mais grave e forte, Ben estremeceu um pouco com a repentina mudança no tom de voz da garota, ela então tirou suas mãos da frente dos seus olhos, revelando dois olhos cheios de luxuria e desejo de matar, Ben engasgou enquanto recuava um passo para trás, institivamente ele pôs seu braço direito na frente do corpo como modo de defesa.

''... SE VOCÊ PODERIA MORRER POR MIM.'' A garota gritou a plenos pulmões com uma expressão sádica estampada em seu rosto, seu sorriso maníaco de estendia por todo o seu rosto e seus dentes agora estavam afiados.

'' O que?'' Foi a única frase que Ben conseguiu formular antes de ser interrompido por uma forte dor oriunda de seu estomago, Ben moveu sua cabeça lentamente para baixo, ele arregalou os olhos quando percebeu uma enorme lança feita de luz estocada em seu estomago, sua expressão demonstrava puro horror, então uma enorme dor percorreu todo o seu corpo.

'' AAAAHHH'' Ben deu um berro de agonia enquanto sentia uma enorme quantidade de sangue subir por sua garganta até sua boca, então ele começou a vomitar sangue, a dor aguda fez Ben curvar o seu corpo, ele instintivamente moveu sua mão direita até a lança luminosa fincada em sua barriga, ele conseguiu segura-la mas o seu pulso sobre ela estava muito fraco.

'' HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ!'' A garota começou a rir histericamente com uma voz fina e estridente.

'' Eu sabia que heróis eram tolos, mas não sabia que eram tanto, hahahaha, você foi enganado tão facilmente.'' A garota ria descontroladamente, sua postura transbordava arrogância.

Ben caiu de joelhos, a lança de luz em sua barriga se dissipou, isso fez com uma quantidade abundante de sangue jorrasse do buraco em seu estomago, Ben então cuspiu mais sangue, seu corpo já quase sem forças caiu para trás, as costas de Ben se chocaram contra o solo fazendo ele soltar um gemido de dor.

 _' O que esta acontecendo? Eu fui acertado tão rápido que nem vi o que me atingiu.'_ Ben pensou horrorizado enquanto olhava para cima, ele via o céu azul daquele dia de sol, mas então sua visão começou a ficar turva, Ben já não sentia mais dor, seu corpo já tinha passado do limite da dor, ele mal sentia as suas extremidades.

'' Foi tão fácil te atrair.'' A garota disse em um tom presunçoso enquanto tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios, de repente toda sua roupa se rasgou, em suas costas apareceram duas asas negras grandes e emplumadas, então seu corpo nu começou a ser coberto por um liquido negro, esse liquido tomou forma sobre seu corpo, quando ele se solidificou, seus ombros, peitos, pernas, braços e genitália estavam cobertas por peças negras de couro, na sua ombreira que ficava no ombro direito tinha 3 espinhos afiados na vertical.

'' É só me fingir de frágil que o patético herói veio ao meu resgate, hahahaha, serio? Como caiu em um truque tão barato? Você realmente é o cara que salvou todo o universo? Bem deve ser porque é um homem, e homens parecem que tem o QI reduzido pela metade quando veem uma garota bonita e com seios fartos.'' A garota agora transformada continuava com seu discurso convencido, seu olhar agora era de pura maldade e luxuria.

'' Bem, acho que como um último ato de misericórdia vou lhe dizer meu nome antes que morra, eu sou Raynare e eu sou um maravilhoso anjo caído.'' Raynere disse enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo e com suas mãos esfregava os próprios seios, seu rosto estava bastante corado e ela ofegava.

 _' Anjos caídos?'_ Ben se questionou mentalmente, suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e ela não conseguia raciocinar direito.

 _' O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?'_ Ben sentia as suas últimas forças abandonarem seu corpo, então do bolso de sua jaqueta verde de herói, caiu um folheto de cor bege, no centro dele havia um círculo negro desenhado nele, Ben não sabia mas era um círculo magico que estava gravado naquele panfleto.

'' Nada pessoal, mas nós anjos caídos temos nossos próprios planos para essa cidade, e com você andando livremente por aí poderia arruinar nossos planos, sabe se você tivesse vindo para cá transformado as coisas não teriam sido tão fáceis, mas sorte a minha que você é bem descuidado, bem um final patético para um herói humano patético, HAHAHAHA.'' Raynere deu uma última risada histérica, antes de abrir suas asas negras, várias penas voaram por toda praça, então em um único impulso ela saiu cortando os céus e foi embora voando, deixando um Ben moribundo para trás.

 _' Então é assim que eu vou morrer?_ Eu o herói que salvou o universo, que derrotou o Vilgax, morto por uma garota, realmente é patético.' Ben pensou e começou mentalmente a rir do próprio infortúnio, um pequeno sorriso de lado se formou em seus lábios coberto de sangue.

 _' O que é isso?'_ Ben virou sua cabeça com dificuldade para o lado, então ele viu o folheto que tinha caído do bolso de sua jaqueta.

 _' Um panfleto?'_ Ben então tentou se lembrar de onde ele tinha pegado aquele panfleto, então as lembranças do dia anterior invadiram sua mente.

 **FLASHBACK**

Ben estava caminhando despreocupadamente por uma das calçadas do centro comercial de Bellwood, ele e tinha em sua mão direita um copo do Senhor Sorvete, Ben bebia o conteúdo do copo com uma expressão satisfeita.

'' AHH, nada como vitamina do Senhor Sorvete para animar o dia.'' Ben comentou com um sorriso alegre em seus lábios.

'' Nos ajude por favor.'' Uma voz feminina pode ser ouvida por Ben, então ele olhou para frente para ver uma mão pequena e delicada lhe oferecendo um panfleto, ele olhou por cima do panfleto e viu uma garota de cabelos castanhos curtos, com um penteado exótico, batom vermelho nos lábios, ela usava uma blusa vermelha de manga curta, uma saia branca, em seus ombros tinham detalhes que se pareciam com asas de morcegos pretas, e em suas costas tinha duas pequenas asas negras de morcego.

Ela deu um sorriso caloroso para Ben, ele examinou o panfleto mais uma vez então resolveu pega-lo com sua mão esquerda, ele olhou para o panfleto sem entender nada, ele era bege com um círculo negro no centro qual Ben nunca tinha visto na vida.

 _' Isso é algum tipo de piada?'_ Ben pensou aborrecido enquanto olhava interrogativamente para o panfleto com sua sobrancelha direita arqueada.

'' Esse é um panfleto do Clube de estudos de Ocultismo de Rias Gremory-sama.'' A garota respondeu com uma voz doce e um sorriso meigo.

'' Rias Gremory? Nunca ouvi falar dela, quem é?'' Ben perguntou com curiosidade.

'' Ela é a presidente do Clube de estudo de Ocultismo e podemos dizer que ela é minha mestra.'' A garota respondeu, então ela apontou para uma vitrine de uma loja de roupas.

'' Se desejas conhece-la ela está dentro dessa loja comprando roupas.'' A garota afirmou.

Os olhos de Ben seguiram a direção a qual a garota apontava, ele olhou através da vitrine da loja de roupas, ele então forçou sua visão e dentro da Loja viu uma garota ruiva de olhos azuis, um pouco mais alta que ele, de pele alva, seios fartos e de extrema beleza olhando algumas roupas que estavam penduradas nos cabides da loja.

As bochechas de Ben coraram violentamente quando ele viu o rosto da garota, ela era de uma beleza ímpar, seus cabelos de um vermelho intento, seus olhos azuis claros pareciam duas lagoas de aguas cristalinas, Ben engoliu em seco, ele estava pasmo com tamanha beleza, ele sentiu um enorme desejo crescer dentro de si por aquela garota.

Ele então balançou o rosto negativamente para tentar afastar tais sentimentos de sua cabeça, ele já tinha namorada, não era certo ficar babando por outras garotas por ai.

'' Eu passo.'' Ben disse nervosamente, ele se virou e continuou a caminhar, ele começou a beber a sua vitamina novamente, a garota que lhe tinha oferecido o folheto assistia Ben ir embora, ela deu uma pequena risada.

 **FIM DO FLASHBACK.**

 _' No que eu estou pensando em um momento como esse? Estou prestes a morrer, e estou pensando em uma garota que não é minha namorada.'_ Ben censurou a si mesmo em pensamento.

 _' Acho que estou delirando... minha consciência esta se esvaindo... acho que este é o fim...'_ Ben então sem perceber esticou seu braço direito até o panfleto, sua mão caiu sobre o panfleto já sem forças para mover mais algum centímetro, seu dedo indicador tocou o centro do círculo, o sangue que havia na sua mão começou a escorrer sobre o panfleto.

'' Rias... Gremory...'' Ben balbuciou com dificuldade aquele nome com as suas últimas forças.

De repente uma figura misteriosa apareceu na frente do corpo de Ben, era a silhueta de uma garota, ela tinha longos cabelos vermelhos, tão vermelhos quanto o sangue que escorria do corpo de Ben.

Ben olhou para a figura na sua frente, mas não conseguiu reconhecer quem era, ele so conseguia ver um vulto em sua frente, sua visão estava muito embaçada, então seus olhos finalmente se fecharam e sua consciência apagou.

TRIM...TRIM...*Som de despertador*.

Ben deu um gemido de frustração, ele estava deitado de bruços em sua cama, ele estava com o seu cobertor o cobrindo até o pescoço, ele nervosamente esticou o braço até o criado mudo do lado da sua cama, com sua mão ele tentava encontrar o despertador para desliga-lo, depois de algumas tentativas falhas a palma de sua mão repousou no botão do despertador finalmente o desligando e parando aquele barulho infernal que atormentava os ouvidos de Ben.

Ben saiu de baixo das cobertas, ele começou a coçar os seus olhos, Ben deu um longo bochecho, ele olhou para o despertador, depois de sua visão de acostumar com a claridade do sol que invadia seu quarto através da janela, ele viu que era sete e quinze da manhã do domingo.

'' Droga, quem colocou meu despertador para despertar tão cedo em um domingo?'' Ben resmungou igual a um velho, enquanto coçava sua cabeça.

'' Me desculpe, fui eu que coloquei, queria acordar cedo hoje.'' Disse uma voz maliciosa e feminina vindo atrás de Ben.

'' Tudo bem, mas da próxima vez avisa antes.'' Ben disse ainda um pouco aborrecido enquanto coçava sua barriga, Ben então percebeu que as pontas dos seus dedos estavam tocando sua barriga e não o tecido de sua camiseta, ele olhou para o próprio corpo e percebeu que estava nu, ele arregalou os olhos, porque ele estava dormindo nu? Ele nunca dormia sem roupa.

'' Desculpe, irei lembrar da próxima vez.'' A voz feminina respondeu com um tom extremamente meigo.

Ben então se assustou, porque ele estava conversando com alguém em seu quarto na manhã de um domingo? Porque tinha alguém em seu quarto? E porque diabos essa pessoa tinha voz de mulher?

Ben instintivamente se virou para trás para ver quem era a dona daquela voz, a mão direita de Ben estava sobre o seu SuperOmintrix, ele estava prestes a se transformar quando a visão que teve fez os seus olhos se arregalarem completamente como nunca tinham sido arregalados em sua vida, quem estava em sua cama era uma garota ruiva de olhos azuis e peitos enormes, e para completar ela também estava nua.

Ben então corou violentamente com a visão a sua frente, mas por algum motivo ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos daquele corpo deslumbrante que estava sentado em sua cama.

Ben então reconheceu aquela pessoa, ela era aquela tal Rias Gremory que ele tinha visto na loja de roupas, mas a pergunta era, porque ela estava nua em sua cama? E porque ele estava nu também?

Ben então deu um passo para trás, mas o seu pé enroscou nas cobertas que estava no chão o que fez ele perder o equilíbrio, Ben então caiu de bunda no chão, quando suas nádegas tocaram o chão frio de seu quarto Ben deu grunhido de dor.

'' Ai, ai isso doeu, droga!'' Ben exclamou irritado.

Então ele viu um pé feminino passar na frente do seu rosto a centímetros do mesmo, ele olhou para cima e viu Rias sentada nua em sua cama, ela tinha um sorriso despretensioso em seus lábios, ela estava com as pernas cruzadas e com o seu rosto apoiado em sua mão direita.

'' Er... eu posso saber o que você está fazendo nua no meu quarto?'' Ben perguntou timidamente para Rias, ele estava vermelho dos pés à cabeça, Ben se amaldiçoava mentalmente, porque ele está agindo tão tímido com uma estranha que estava nua na sua cama sem o seu consentimento? Ele deveria estar exigindo satisfação com bastante veemência, mas por algum motivo ele não conseguia agir de maneira determinada com aquela garota, ele ficava extremamente envergonhado na sua presença, principalmente porque ambos estavam sozinhos em seu quarto e pelados.

'' Eu sou Rias Gremory, eu sou um Demônio e alta classe, e agora você, Ben Tennyson, você agora é meu adorável servo.'' Rias respondeu casualmente para Ben, como se aquela situação fosse a coisa mais normal do universo, ela não demonstrava nenhum pingo de timidez ou vergonha.

'' E eu estou em seu quarto porque queria dormir, e decide te usar como meu ursinho.'' Ela respondeu para Ben com uma voz manhosa, parecia uma gata ronronando, ela então deu um sorrisinho travesso e mostrou a ponta de sua língua.

'' COMEÉQUIE?'' Foi a única coisa que Ben conseguiu gritar depois de ouvir todas aquelas informações.

Continua...

Próximo capitulo: O novo membro do clã Gremory.


	2. Chapter 2

O herói lendário e a princesa carmesim da ruina.

Capitulo 2: O novo membro do clã Gremory.

'' Como é?'' Ben perguntou novamente com o queixo caído.

'' Eu sou Rias Gremory, a herdeira da família Gremory, um dos 72 pilares do inferno, e você Ben Tennyson o herói que salvou o universo, agora você é meu adorável servo.'' Rias respondeu calmamente com um sorriso sedutor em seus lábios.

'' Hehe, engraçado a pegadinha, mas então... onde estão as câmeras?'' Ben perguntou com descrença e começou a vasculhar seu quarto a procura de câmeras escondidas.

'' Não é nenhum tipo de brincadeira, por acaso você não se lembra dos acontecimentos de ontem?'' Rias questionou Ben enquanto sorria determinada.

Ben ficou imóvel quando deu um olhar confuso para Rias, então ele começou a forçar a própria mente para se recordar do dia interior, então os flashes dos acontecimentos invadiram sua mente, ele se lembrou de tudo, de ir atender um grito de socorro, de encontrar uma garota bela aos prantos, depois dela o acertar com uma lança de luz no estomago e se revelar na realidade ser um anjo caído chamado Raynare.

'' Aquilo... não foi... um sonho?'' Ben questionou com receio, aquilo tudo parecia muito irreal para ele.

Ele examinou a própria barriga e não viu nenhum sinal do ferimento causado pela lança de luz, não existia nenhum vestígio que comprova-se que os acontecimentos do dia anterior não passavam de um sonho ruim.

'' O ferimento causado por aquela lança de luz foi curado quando eu o reencarnei como um demônio e meu servo.'' Rias respondeu, ela viu que Ben estava examinando a própria barriga e deduziu quais eram as dúvidas que ele tinha sobre o dia de ontem.

'' Lança de luz?'' Ben questionou curioso.

'' Sim, anjos caídos como aquela que te matou podem materializar luz com suas mãos, assim formando lanças que eles usam para atacar nós demônios, luz é muito nocivo para nós, então tome cuidado com as lanças de luz daqui para frente.'' Rias disse com um tom quase maternal.

'' Perai, perai... tempo, tempo.'' Ben fez um ''T'' de tempo com suas mãos.

'' É muita informação em pouco tempo, então aquela garota de ontem era um anjo caído, ela me matou e você que é um demônio me ressuscitou e me transformou em um demônio e seu servo?'' Ben questionou incrédulo.

'' Exatamente, você pega as coisas bem rápido.'' Rias respondeu enquanto dava um sorriso caloroso para Ben.

'' Ok, você tem alguma prova de tudo isso?'' Ben exigiu.

'' É claro.'' Rias respondeu com um tom convencido, então duas asas negras parecidas com a de um morcego apareceram em suas costas.

'' Para um garoto que se transforma em várias formas alienígenas, você é alguém bem cético.'' Rias comentou em tom de deboche.

'' Ei espera... você sabe sobre mim e o Omnitrix? Como?'' Ben questionou surpreso, ele não esperava que ela soubesse o seu maior segredo.

'' Mas é claro que eu sei sobre você e esse dispositivo alienígena preso ao seu pulso esquerdo, você é mais famoso do que pensa Ben, todos sabem sobre você e seus feitos no inferno.'' Rias explicou calmamente enquanto brincava com uma mecha do próprio cabelo com o dedo indicador direito.

'' Então eu sou famoso no inferno?'' Ben perguntou bastante entusiasmado, essa informação inflou o seu ego, Ben gostava de ter os seus feitos reconhecidos, Rias riu de leve da situação, ela percebeu que Ben tinha um ego enorme.

'' Er quer dizer...'' Ben balbuciou com vergonha.

'' Você disse inferno?'' Ben perguntou.

'' Sim, como eu disse anteriormente nós somos demônios, eu sou um demônio puro sangue que nasceu no inferno, já você é um humano que foi reencarnado com um servo demônio meu.'' Rias explicou.

'' Eu agora sou um demônio?'' Ben olhou para a palma de suas mãos, ele não sentia nada de diferente em si.

'' Sim.'' Rias respondeu.

'' Pelo o que eu entendi você me transformou em um demônio, mas... por quê?'' Ben questionou confuso.

'' Não é obvio?'' Rias se aproximou de Ben de maneira sedutora, Rias levou sua mão direita até o maxilar de Ben e começou a massageá-lo, esse ato fez Ben corar violentamente.

'' Eu o queria como meu servo porque você é lindo e adorável, e também porque o Omnitrix seria uma ótima aquisição para as fileiras do inferno.'' Rias então segurou o pulso esquerdo de Ben com sua mão direita, ela puxou o braço de Ben para mais perto de seu rosto e começou a analisar o SuperOmnitrix.

'' Fileiras? Por acaso estão em guerra?'' Ben questionou curioso.

'' Estávamos.'' Rias respondeu ainda olhando para o SuperOmnitrix.

'' A muito tempo atrás teve uma guerra entres três grandes facções, nós os demônios, os anjos e os anjos caídos como aquela que te atacou ontem, eles são anjos que perderam sua graça por causa de sua natureza agressiva e egoísta.'' Rias explicou com um tom sério.

'' Então a guerra acabou?" Ben perguntou.

'' Sim a muito tempos atrás, antes mesmo que eu nascesse, os três lados tiveram inúmeras baixas, o que fez a guerra ter que ser encerrada para evitar a extinção de nossa espécie.'' Rias respondeu finalmente terminando de analisar o SuperOmnitrix e voltando sua atenção para Ben.

'' Eu não gosto muito de guerras.'' Ben disse tristemente enquanto fitava o chão, a palavra guerra o fazia ter lembranças ruins, envolvidas com o seu maior fracasso.

Rias levantou o queixo de Ben com o dedo indicador direito o fazendo olhar para ela.

''Fu fu fu você é tão nobre quanto os rumores diziam.'' Rias deu um sorriso terno para Ben.

'' Parece que eu estou entendo a situação... mas ainda tem uma coisa que não entendi.'' Ben comentou timidamente.

'' E o que seria?'' Rias perguntou maliciosamente.

'' Porque nós estamos nus?'' Ben perguntou extremamente envergonhado enquanto desvia o seu olhar para o lado.

'' Eu já te disse, eu queria dormir e usar você como meu ursinho e eu só consigo dormir se estiver nua.'' Rias respondeu docemente.

'' Er...acho melhor você se vestir.'' Bem coçou a própria bochecha direita envergonhado.

'' Por que? Não gosta do que está vendo?'' Rias perguntou com uma voz sedutora, ela então cruzou os braços embaixo de seus peitos o fazendo se destacarem ainda mais, o que fez Ben ter quase uma hemorragia nasal.

'' Não, eu adoro o que estou vendo... quero dizer...'' Bem começou a balançar os braços nervosamente na frente de seu corpo.

'' Ben você já acordou? Eu estou ouvindo vozes vindo do seu quarto, você esta com alguém ai?'' A voz da mão de Ben pode ser escutada pelos dois ocupantes do quarto de Ben.

Ben então congelou completamente, ele estava paralisado de medo, se sua mãe entrasse no quarto agora ela entenderia tudo errado e seria um inferno tentar explicar para senhora Tennyson a realidade dos fatos e pior se July descobrisse isso, Ben estaria frito, seria uma carnificina.

'' Não, não, não, não, isso não está acontecendo, se minha mãe pega nós dois nus aqui no meu quarto é o meu fim.'' Ben disse desesperadamente, ele começou a coçar sua cabeça nervosamente com suas duas mãos enquanto pensava no que fazer, Rias apenas ria da situação.

Ben então agarrou a coberta que estava caída no chão e correu em direção a Rias.

'' Rápido você tem que se cobrir antes da minha mãe entrar no quarto.'' Ben ia cobrir o corpo de Rias, mas acaba escorregando e caindo para frente, então o seu corpo se choca com o de Rias e os dois caem sobre a cama de Ben, Com Rias deitada e Ben deitado sobre ela.

Então o som da porta pode ser escutada, a senhor Tennyson entrou no quarto, ela vasculhou o quarto com os olhos a procura de seu filho, até que o encontrou em sua cama, mas ela também notou uma garota ruiva nua deitada embaixo do seu filho que também estava nu, Sandra então corou violentamente e cobriu sua boca entreaberta com suas duas mãos.

'' Bom dia.'' Rias disse alegremente para Sandra.

'' Meu deus Ben, o que você está fazendo?'' Sandra perguntou horrorizada.

'' Não é o que você está pensando mãe.'' Ben respondeu nervosamente enquanto se levantava, ele se virou para sua mãe então levantou seus braços em uma posição defensiva.

'' O que eu devia estar pensando então mocinho? Você está nu junto com uma garota em sua cama e por acaso essa garota não é a sua namorada.'' Sandra gritou extremamente irritada com suas duas mãos em sua cintura enquanto olhava para Ben com um olhar acusador.

'' Err... eu realmente não sei o que dizer.'' Ben choramingou desesperado.

'' E você...'' Sandra disse com um tom irritado se virando para encarar Rias.

'' Quem seria?'' Sandra perguntou com um olhar afiado.

'' Eu sou Rias Gremory, sou colega de escola de seu filho, o meu clube de pesquisas veio do Japão para a América em um programa de intercâmbio e agora estudamos na mesma escola que Ben, é um prazer conhece-la.'' Rias disse com um sorriso alegra ignorando a expressão de Sandra.

'' Escuta aqui mocinha...'' Sandra ia começar um discurso bastante explosivo mas por algum motivo sentiu a raiva que sentia se esvaindo.

Os olhos de Rias começaram a brilhar, ela estava usando sua magia para manipular a mente de Sandra, fazendo ela acreditar que a cena que ela estava presenciando era algo absolutamente normal.

'' Ok, eu irei deixar vocês dois sozinhos, jovens precisam de privacidade não é mesmo?'' Sandra deu um sorriso saiu pela porta e a fechou em seguida.

'' Mas o que? Ela aceitou tudo de boa de repente?'' Ben questionou totalmente pasmo, ele nunca viu sua mão mudar de ideia assim tão rápido, ele conhecia a teimosia da sua mão, aquilo não era normal.

'' Você fez algo com minha mãe?'' Ben perguntou para Rias enquanto a olhava de canto de olho.

'' Usei um pouco de magia para convence-la, não se preocupe ela não sofrera nenhum dano colateral.'' Disse Rias enquanto se levantava, ela caminhou até onde estavam suas roupas, ela apanhou sua calcinha preta de renda e começou a vesti-las.

'' Acho melhor nós nos vestirmos, vamos até o clube de pesquisas ocultas, no caminho eu te darei mais detalhes.'' Rias ordenou com um tom sereno.

Ben então corou e começou imediatamente a vestir suas roupas.

Rias começou a colocar seu sutiã preto de renda, ela não conseguia alcançar o fecho do sutiã em suas costas.

'' Ben, você poderia fechar o meu sutiã por favor?'' Rias pediu gentilmente enquanto olhava Ben de canto de olho.

Ben corou mais ainda e olhou para as costas nuas de Rias, ele se aproximou timidamente da mesma e com suas mãos ele fechou o sutiã.

'' Obrigado.'' Ela agradeceu com uma voz terna.

'' De nada.'' Ben respondeu envergonhado enquanto desviava o olhar para o lado.

Ambos terminaram de se vestir e saíram da case de Ben, Ben estava vestindo o seu típico traje de herói, enquanto Rias usava uma blusa sem mangas listrada com listras brancas e vermelhas, uns shorts jeans que ia até a altura de joelho e sandálias brancas.

Ambos andaram até o carro de Ben que estava estacionado na frente da residência dos Tennysons.

'' Vamos no meu carro, assim chegamos mais rápido, apesar de eu me sentir meio estranho de ir à escola em um domingo.'' Ben disse fazendo uma careta de nojo.

'' He he, acho que você não deve ser o melhor aluno da classe.'' Rias provocou com um tom jocoso.

'' Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer, tipo salvar o mundo.'' Ben retrucou se sentindo um pouco ofendido.

'' Parece mais uma desculpa para justificar o fato que você não gosta de estudar.'' Rias rebateu com um sorriso provocador nos lábios.

Ben ficou sem palavras para retrucar então apenas se contentou em entrar no carro e sentar no banco do motorista, Rias seguiu o exemplo de Ben e se sentou no banco do passageiro.

Ben ligou o carro e saiu dirigindo em direção a sua escola.

'' Respondendo a sua pergunta anterior, nós demônios agora transformarmos humanos em demônios por uma questão de necessidade, como eu já disse na última grande guerra tivemos muitas perdas e nossa raça enfrenta o perigo da extinção, hoje em dia é difícil a produção de um demônio puro sangue, porque isso transformamos humanos em demônios para suprir nossas fileiras.'' Rias ia explicado com um tom mais sério e firma em sua voz.

'' Então eu não sou o único humano reencarnado em demônio?'' Ben perguntou sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

'' Sim, você irá conhecer meus outros servos, eles também eram humanos antes de se converterem em demônios.'' Rias respondeu calmamente.

'' Mas não transformamos qualquer humano em demônio, sempre escolhemos os que possuem maior potencial.'' Rias declarou.

'' Então eu fui escolhido por causa do SuperOmnitrix?'' Ben perguntou.

'' E também porque você é muito fofo.'' Rias respondeu com um sorrio caloroso nos lábios.

Ben engasgou e corou de leve com elogio.

 **Um pouco mais tarde.**

Ben e Rias chegaram até o clube de pesquisas em ocultismo, quando eles adentraram o mesmo tinha três pessoas os esperando lá dentro.

O primeiro estava sentando em um dos sofás do clube era um garoto que aparentava ter a mesma idade que Ben, ele era loiro dos olhos azuis, ele possuía uma pinta abaixo do olho esquerdo e estava usando um terno preto com uma camisa branca por baixo e uma gravata preta.

A segunda era uma garota que aparentava ter a mesma idade de Rias, ela tinha longos cabelos escuros como a noite presos em um rabo de cavalo auto, seus olhos eram de cor violeta, ela era extremamente bela e possuía seios tão fartos quanto os de Rias, ela vestia uma blusa preta de alça e por cima uma camisa transparente, e também estava com uma calça jeans e tênis all-star pretos.

E por fim a terceira pessoa era uma garota de cabelos brancos, baixa com seios pequenos, ela tinha olhos amarelos, estava usando um short jeans e uma camiseta branca enquanto comia uma barra de chocolate.

'' Pessoal quero que deem as boas-vindas para o mais novos membro do clã Gremory: Benjamin Tennyson.'' Rias anunciou o novo membro para os demais.

'' Seja bem-vindo.'' Disseram todos em uníssono, a garota de cabelos negros com um sorriso caloroso, o garoto loiro com um sorriso simpático, mas a garota pequena esta inexpressiva e ainda comia seu chocolate.

'' Agora deixe-me apresentar os membros para você Ben.'' Rias disse animadamente.

'' Essa é a vice-presidente Akeno Himejima.'' Disse Rias apontando para a garota de cabelos negros, que deu um aceno e um sorriso sedutor para Ben.

'' Ara Ara, se não temos aqui o herói que salvou o universo, é mais bonito do que eu imaginava.'' Akeno disse maliciosamente o que deixou Ben encabulado.

'' Este aqui é Kiba Yuuto.'' Rias disse enquanto apontava para o garoto loiro.

'' É um prazer conhecer você.'' Disse Kiba de maneira educada e formal.

'' E por fim, esta é a Koneko toujou.'' Rias declarou apontando para a garota inexpressiva.

'' É um prazer.'' Disse Koneko de maneira séria e sem muita emoção em sua voz.

'' E comigo a presidente, somos o clube de pesquisa em ocultismo.'' Afirmou Rias entusiasmada, todos se levantaram e ficaram do lado de Rias, então das costas dos quatro saíram um par de asas negras parecidas com asas de morcego.

'' E claro são meus servos demônios do clã Gremory, assim como você meu caro Ben.'' Rias declarou.

Ben ficou pasmo ao ver as asas, então realmente todos eram demônios, então um par de asas também apareceu de suas costas, Ben olhou assustado para trás, não que ele nunca tivesse asas antes, várias formas dele possuíam asas, mas era a primeira vez que ele tinha asas na forma humana.

'' Agora acredita em mim?'' Rias perguntou.

'' É, parece que tudo é verdade, eu realmente me tornei um demônio.'' Ben disse sombriamente.

 _' Então eu não sou mais um humano, apesar de eu passar boa parte do tempo transformado em seres que não são humanos, deixar de ser um ainda é muito estranho para mim.'_ Ben pensou tristemente.

'' Não precisa se preocupar, mesmo sendo sua mestra eu permitirei que continue atuando como um herói no mundo humano, mas terá que fazer o que eu mandar e também fazer os contratos com humanos em nome do nosso clã.'' Explicou Rias enquanto cruzava os braços sob os seus enormes peitos.

'' Contratos?'' Ben questionou confuso.

'' Sim, nós demônios fazemos pactos com humanos.'' Respondeu Rias.

'' Mas eu explico os detalhes mais tarde, agora temos que cuidar de um demônio vagante, recebemos um pedido do inferno para cuidar de um que está nesta cidade.'' Declarou Rias firmemente.

'' Demônio vagante?'' Questionou Ben.

'' Servos que desnobreceram seus mestres e fugiram deles por causa de sua enorme ambição, agora tem um escondido nessa cidade atraindo pessoas para come-las.'' Respondeu Rias.

'' Come-las?'' Ben retrucou com os olhos arregalados.

'' Então temos que pará-lo imediatamente, é hora do herói.'' Ben disse com determinação, seus instintos de herói estavam aflorados.

Rias deu um sorriso terno para a reação de Ben, por algum motivo ela adorava o seu jeito determinado e heroico de ser, foi isso que fez ela ter vontade de transforma-lo em seu servo.

 **De noite**

O grupo estava na frente de um prédio abandonado, esse local estava sendo usado como covil pelo demônio vagante.

Todos entraram na construção pela porta da frente que era uma grande porta dupla feita e madeira com um par de maçanetas douradas.

Todos caminhavam pelo salão que estava escuro, tento a única fonte e luz a lua.

'' Nosso trabalho aqui é trazer julgamento sobre um demônio que cometeu o pecado de ir contra o seu mestre e as regras do inferno.'' Declarou Rias com um tom determinado.

'' Sem um mestre esse demônio está livre para usar seus poderes demoníacos a vontade sem restrições.'' Comentou Kiba.

'' Ben, você conhece o xadrez?'' Perguntou Rias.

'' O jogo de tabuleiro? Sim, é claro.'' Ben respondeu sem entender porque Rias tinha mencionado o jogo de xadrez assim de repente.

'' Sim, assim como no xadrez, temos o rei que sou eu.'' Rias explicou.

'' Temos também a rainha, as duas torres, os dois bispos, os dois cavalos e os oito peões, assim formando todas as peças.'' Rias continuou sua explicação.

'' Cada demônio puro-sangue de alta classe recebe um jogo com quinze peças malignas, nós as usamos para reencarnar humanos em demônios, e esse sistema que usamos para suprir os nossos números desde a grande guerra.'' Rias concluiu seu discurso.

'' Essa noite quero que você apenas observe Ben, sei que você é forte, por isso te transformei em meu servo, mas hoje quero que apenas aprenda como nós demônios lutamos.'' Rias ordenou decidida.

'' Sério? Eu queria derrotar esse tal demônio vagante eu mesmo.'' Ben disse decepcionado.

Rias se aproximou de Ben e começou a fazer um cafuné em seus cabelos com a mão direita, ela olhava para Ben de maneira terna e com um sorriso cativante nos lábios.

'' Não se preocupe meu adorável servo, terá a sua oportunidade de lutar logo.'' Rias prometeu.

'' Ele está aqui.'' Koneko afirmou com uma voz neutra.

'' Sinto cheiro de algo fedido... e também sinto algo maravilhoso.'' Uma voz tenebrosa e distorcida pode ser escutada por todo o salão.

'' Você é amargo ou doce?'' Perguntou a voz, então de dentro de um corredor saiu uma criatura enorme, era uma espécie de centauro, ela tinha quatro pernas que se assemelhavam com braços enormes com unhas vermelhas nas mãos gigantes, era coberta por pelos e tinha uma serpente vermelha como cauda, na parte superior do corpo era uma mulher nua que tinha cabelos longos e negros.

Ben corou ao ver que os seios dela estavam de fora, mas logo mudou sua expressão para uma de nojo ao ver o resto do corpo do demônio vagante.

'' Eca que nojo!'' Ben exclamou enquanto fazia uma careta de nojo e colocava a língua para fora de sua boca.

'' Demônio vagante, Vice, você cometeu o pecado de abandonar o seu mestre e usar seu poder sem restrições, por isso será julgada em nome da nobreza Gremory e sera destruída.'' Rias declarou com determinação.

'' Pera ai, vocês vão destruir ela? É mesmo necessário?'' Ben questionou, ele não se sentia confortável com isso, ele não gostava de matar seus adversários, acreditava que todos mereciam uma segunda chance.

'' Sim Ben, é o único jeito, ela agora é um monstro por completo se não a destruirmos agora, ela irá fazer inúmeras vítimas.'' Rias respondeu, ela sabia que Ben não iria reagir bem a isso, ela sabia sobre o seu código de honra de não matar seus inimigos.

Então o demônio começou a massagear os seus próprios seios enquanto dava gemidos de prazer, Ben a olhava confuso, não entendia porque ela fazia isso, até que apareceram dois círculos mágicos em volta dos seus mamilos, depois que eles ficaram endurecidos, dois lasers de cor amarela foram disparados dos mamilos do demônio em direção ao grupo Gremory.

Ben pulou para o lado para desviar dos disparos, todos seguiram seu exemplo e conseguiram evitar de serem atingidos.

'' O que diabos foi isso? Saiu laser dos mamilos dela? Isso é insano.'' Ben declarou embasbacado.

'' Yuuto.'' Rias ordenou.

'' Sim.'' Kiba obedeceu, ele segurou sua espada com o pulso direito e desapareceu de repente usando sua velocidade, Ben se surpreendeu com ele era bastante rápido mas ainda estava abaixo do XRL8.

'' Não precisa ficar surpreso, Yuuto é um cavalo, sua característica é a velocidade, e ele usa como arma uma espada.'' Rias explicou.

Kiba se aproximou rapidamente do demônio vagante, e com dois ataques rápido e simultâneos com sua espada cortou fora as duas pernas dianteiras do monstro.

Bastante sangue foi espirrado dos braços cortados e o monstro deu um grito de agonia estridente.

Koneko deu alguns passos em direção ao monstro e parou alguns metros à frente do mesmo.

'' Cuidado! Koneko.'' Gritou Ben preocupado.

O demônio vagante começou a gritar com fúria e sua aparência começou a mudar, seus olhos se tornaram negros, suas orelhas ficaram pontudas e seus dentes afiados e no seu torso se abriu uma enorme boca na vertical com vários dentes enorme e afiados.

O demônio avançou em direção a Koneko então com a enorme boca em seu torso abocanhou Koneko que foi totalmente coberta pelos dentes afiados, Ben deu um grito surpreso com a cena.

'' Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.'' Rias declarou na tentativa de acalmar Ben.

O demônio começou a dar uma risada de vitória, mas então o som de dentes se quebrando pode ser escutado, então dentro da boca enorme no torso do demônio vagante, Koneko abriu a mesma com suas duas mãos, Koneko não havia nenhum ferimento mas estava com o seu corpo coberto com saliva.

Ben então arregalou os olhos ele não esperava que aquela baixinha tivesse tanta força.

'' Koneko é a torre, suas habilidades são simples, ela é forte e resistente.'' Explicou Rias com um sorriso.

'' Voe.'' Koneko disse sem expressão nenhuma em sua voz, ela recuou seu punho direito, então ela acertou um soco no corpo do demônio vagante que fez todos aqueles dentes enormes se quebrarem, o demônio então deu outro grunhido de dor.

O corpo do demônio foi voando até atingir um dos pilares do prédio que tinha formal cilíndrico, suas costas atingiram o pilar em cheio e o choque fez o pilar se quebrar ao meio.

'' Akeno.'' Rias ordenou.

'' Sim.'' Akeno assentiu e começou a caminhar vagarosamente em direção ao corpo caído do demônio vagante, ela tinha um sorriso em seus lábios.

'' Ara, ara, o que devo fazer?'' Akeno disse alegremente.

Então uma das pernas que fora cortada por Kiba começou a se mexer, Ben notou essa movimentação, então ele levou sua mão direita até o núcleo do SuperOmnitrix, ele clicou em um botão que fez o núcleo se revelar, então em cima do núcleo apareceu um holograma verde, o holograma era da espécie dos tretamands, Ben então com sua mão direita bateu o núcleo para baixo e seu corpo foi coberto por uma luz verde esmeralda.

 **'' Quatro braços.''** Ben gritou com uma voz grave. (Nota do autor: Quatro-braços tem a mesma aparência que ele tem em Ultimate Alien.)

Então a perna sem ninguém além de Ben notar avançou em direção a Rias que estava de costas sem perceber nada, Ben então deu um soco que fez a perna voar longe em direção a janela do prédio, a perna atingiu a janela a quebrando e caiu então do lado de fora do prédio.

Rias se surpreendeu com a cena e acabou escorregando e caindo sentada no chão.

'' Obrigado.'' Rias agradeceu com uma voz fraca e uma expressão surpresa no rosto.

 **'' De nada, eu só fiz o meu trabalho.''** Ben afirmou com sorriso convencido, ele então ofereceu uma de suas quatro mãos para ajudar Rias a se levantar, Rias aceitou a ajuda de Ben com um sorriso, ela segurou a mão de Ben, Ben então a puxou para cima fazendo ela se levantar.

'' Akeno, acabe com ela.'' Rias ordenou um pouco irritada enquanto ainda segurava a mão de Ben.

'' Aqueles que tentarem pôr as mãos em minha presidente... será punido.'' Akeno disse com um tom sadista na voz, em suas mãos começaram a se formar raios.

'' Ela é minha rainha, minha invencível vice-presidente com poderes superiores ás outras peças.'' Explicou Rias.

'' Ara, ara você ainda parece bem.'' Akeno declarou, o demônio vagante que estava caído não chão olhava para Akeno com medo.

'' Então o que acha disso?'' Akeno gritou quando disparou uma carga de eletricidade que eletrocutou o demônio vagante, o mesmo de contorcia e agonizava.

'' Usar magia é a sua habilidade, e ela também é...'' Rias explicava para Ben.

Akeno tinha uma expressão de prazer em seu rosto, suas bochechas estavam coradas e ela dava gemidos de prazer, ela adorava torturar os outros.

'' Uma sádica de primeira.'' Rias afirmou com um sorriso travesso em sua boca.

'' Você ainda me parece bem.'' Akeno lambeu seus lábios em êxtase, então começou a disparar mais descargas no corpo do demônio vagante que berrava de dor enquanto era eletrocutado.

'' Quanto será que você pode suportar?'' Akeno perguntou enquanto continuava a torturar o demônio vagante.

'' Ela está... rindo.'' Ben balbuciou horrorizado.

'' É o suficiente, Akeno.'' Rias ordenou para que Akeno parasse.

Akeno parou de eletrocutar o demônio imediatamente, o demônio caiu para trás de costas para o chão, seu corpo está cheio de queimaduras dos choques e seu corpo estava coberto de fumaça.

'' Já acabou? Mas que pena.'' Akeno disse enquanto acariciava a própria bochecha esquerda.

Rias então caminhou em direção ao demônio vagante que estava caído no chão enquanto gemia de dor, ela parou apenas alguns passos na frente do demônio.

'' Você tem alguma última palavra?'' Rias questionou sombriamente.

'' Sua vadia...'' O demônio gritou enfurecido.

'' É mesmo? Hora de ser exterminada.'' Rias abriu seus braços então um enorme círculo magico vermelho com o brasão da família Gremory apareceu na frente de seu corpo.

'' Xeque mate.''

Do centro do círculo saiu uma rajada de energia rubro-negra que atingiu o corpo do demônio que deu um berro de dor, então o corpo do demônio foi pulverizado não sobrando nenhum rastro que ele já tenha existido algum dia.

'' Acabou, hora de ir para casa.'' Afirmou Rias com uma voz meiga enquanto abaixava os seus braços e se virava para encarar seus servos.

'' Sim, presidente.'' Todos menos Ben responderam.

Ben ainda olhava aquilo incomodado, extermínio mesmo de um monstro ainda incomodava seu lado heroico, então Ben com sua mão superior direita bateu no símbolo do SuperOmnitrix, seu corpo foi coberto por uma luz verde esmeralda e então ele retornou a sua forma humana.

'' Com licença... e quanto a mim?'' Ben perguntou curioso enquanto apontava para si mesmo com o dedo indicador direito.

'' Como seu servo, que peça eu sou?'' Ben questionou.

'' Um peão.'' Rias respondeu calmamente e depois começou a caminhar com os outros servos em direção a porta.

'' Você quer dizer que eu sou a peça mais fraca?'' Ben perguntou aborrecido.

'' Sim, você é um soldado.'' Rias respondeu dando um sorriso para Ben.

'' Quer dizer que eu, o herói que salvou o universo todinho acabei como um mero peão?'' Ben gritou extremante chateado enquanto coçava os cabelos com suas duas mãos nervosamente e rangia os dentes de desgosto.

Todos começaram a rir da reação exagerada de Ben.

Continua.

Proximo capitulo: Asia Argento.


End file.
